Lily Chase
by Total Harmony
Summary: Maybe the start of a new series, who knows? And yes, Lily's maiden name was Evans, but this story was written before the infamous interview


**__**

Disclaimer:You probably get tired of these so I'll make it short. Don't own anything! Wish I did but hey can't have everthing.  
A/N Yes I know Lily's last name is Evans but I wrote it before it was Evans so I really don't want to change it please R/R! ^_^ 

****

Lily Chase

Looking back on her life, Lily remembered everything. Right now she was sitting with James thinking about the future and the past and wondering what would have happened if she had never moved from Florida. She thought back to the morning 10 years ago when she got her letter:  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily Chase woke one morning in her house in Florida with a feeling that things were going to be different. She went down to breakfast where her Mom Rachel and her Dad John were  
sitting at the table.  
"Morning Dad,Rachel." she said.  
"Morning sweetie Happy Birthday!." said Rachel. 

Lily looked at her dad and mom wondering *why don't I look like my dad or my mom.*She had always wondered why she had red hair and green eyes when her dad had brown eyes and brown hair and Rachel had blonde hair and blue eyes.*What made me think of that  
today. *She sat down to eat. 

John looked at Lily and said "So Lily. What do you want to do today? We could go to the beach or go on the boat?"  
"Could we hang around here in the morning and then go to the beach?"  
"Sure honey it's your birthday."  
A few minutes later Lily was going to go upstairs and rest when a big owl flew in from the open terrace.She jumped in surprise.  
"Look the owl has a letter should I take it." she said.  
She took it opened it and read it out loud quickly. It said:  
  
_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Miss Chase   
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. You will be transported to England and will meet up with family there.  
Term begins on 1 September.Please send your reply back with this owl.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily stared at the piece of paper. "How can I be a witch?" 

John suddenly went pale. "I think I can explain." he said slowly.  
Lily's dad said "It was before you were born, your relatives in England..."  
"In England"Lily said "How or why do I have relatives in England I have lived here all my life!"  
John and Rachel looked at each other after a pause John said slowly. "I guess you should know the truth, you see, Rachel isn't your mom.Your mom lives in England with your  
sister Petunia."  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!! YOU LIED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE!!! Is that why I don't look like you or Rachel?" Lily shouted. "How did this happen? Why don't we live in England? Why does this have anything to do with the fact that I am a witch?"  
"If you let me explain honey I'll tell you.When you were born your mom and I decided that it wouldn't work with us so we left. You came with me and Petunia stayed with your mom  
Jessica. Jess's sister and cousin were witches so it must of got passed to you through your mom. We didn't tell you because we didn't think anything like this would happen."  
Lily still looked angry and said "So am I going to this school and am I going to live with mom?"  
John and Rachel looked at each other again and Rachel smiled and said"I guess so sweetie."  
*  
A week later after saying a long goodbye and promising to write, Lily Chase stood in Diagon Alley. She was going with Hagrid, her 'escort', to get her books and equipment then later  
going to her mom in London. She went to the bank Gringotts to get money out of the vault she never knew she had. After all the shopping they sat down to have an ice-cream and  
Lily started asking questions about the world of magic and Hogwarts. By the time she had run out of questions it was time to meet her mom. Hagrid dropped her off at the house and she stood on the step feeling very nervous hoping her mom had got the letter her dad sent.  
She rang the bell, a woman with green eyes like Lily and auburn hair answered the door "Lily" she said. 

Lily nodded. Her mom gave her a big hug and told her to come in. Lily walked in and looked around, she saw a girl a bit older than her with blonde hair and a long face. She guessed it was Petunia.  
"We have cleared a room out for you, we'll put your stuff in there in a minute, you must be tired. Do you want something to eat ?"Jessica asked. 

"No thanks I'm fine." 

"Right, Petunia, do you want to come here. Lily, this is your sister Petunia, Peti, this is Lily." "Hi" both girls said.  
"Lily you are going to the same school that my sister went to, she teaches there. now she got married. I think she teaches Divination."

Petunia on hearing that Lily is going to Hogwarts. She said "What, that freak school that Aunt Rosie went to?" 

"Peti don't be rude it's a perfectly fine school and yes, Lily is going there."  
*  
The next week was awful. Petunia ignored Lily after she found out what school she was going to. Lily was grateful that she was going to Hogwarts in a few days. Lily woke up on the first of September very early and packed, she had to be at the station at 10.45, so they had to leave at 10.00. By breakfast, it was already much later. During breakfast, Jessica asked what platform it was. 

Lily looked at the ticket she had been given with the letter "It says platform 9 and 3/4."   
"Are you sure dear? Oh look at the time, we should go."  
*  
At King's Cross 10.50. Ten minutes before the train is going to leave, Lily still didn't know how to get on the platform. Her mom had gone and Lily was standing in the middle of platforms 9 and 10 when some one came up next to her and said "Hi are you a first year"   
"Yeah who are you"  
"I am Sirius Black"  
"Lily Chase" They shook hands. "Um...How do you get on the platform?"  
"Oh just walk through the wall there. I'll go with you. Your accent isn't English, is it?"  
They began walking towards the wall.  
"Oh uh no I'm originally from Florida." she said as they got near the wall "Aren't we going to crash?"  
"No just lean on it and you will fall right through."  
There was a crash as the trunks clanged into each other then "There we're through" said Sirius relived.  
They put their trunks in an empty carriage and then Sirius went off to find his friend. Lily sat by the window thinking when a girl who looked a first year came in and said "Hi! Can I sit with you?"  
"Yeah sure I'm Lily Chase"  
"I'm Chanterelle Dekota"  
"Thats a nice name."   
Chanterelle had bright blue eyes that sparkled and long wavy black hair.   
Sirius then walked in with another boy who was tall and had black messy hair and brown eyes he smiled at Lily and she smiled back.  
Sirius immediately started talking. "Hi again, this is James Potter and who are you? I am Sirius Black."  
"I'm Chanterelle Dekota"  
"Lily Chase."  
"As Sirius said I'm James."  
They all sat down and started talking and all agreed including Lily that they all wanted to be in Gryffindor.  
10 minutes later, just as the train started moving another boy - he was tall with brown hair and brown eyes - walked in and said. "Hi I'm Remus Lupin can I sit here?"  
The other 4 who were just laughing at something Chanterelle said about Slytherins didn't really hear him and he stared at them in a funny way until James looked up and said "Oh! Hi, yeah sit down I'll indroduce you the idiot on the floor laughing is Sirius Black the one who just fell on to Sirius is Chanterelle Dekota and the one giggling in the corner is Lily Chase and I am James Potter."

Soon after they were all laughing as Lily looked around she thought this is the start to a great friendship.  
*~*~*  
  
_A/N This is my first fanfic so sorry if its awful. R/R plz no flames they make me upset. Sorry about the weird ending, it was supposed to be a series but I got writer's block.  
  
Thankx Ana:)  
_


End file.
